Unnamed medical staff
This is a list of unnamed medical personnel seen on 24. Day 1 St. Mark's receptionist and "Alan's" concern.]] When Teri Bauer and Kevin Carroll, posing as Alan York, arrived at St. Mark's Hospital, they were informed by a busy receptionist that a young girl was brought in, but only listed as a "Jane Doe." : The receptionist was played by Sharon Madden in "Day 1 4:00am-5:00am". St. Mark's intern is transferred from a stretcher.]] An intern was one of the ER team that operated on Janet York when she was brought in to St. Mark's Hospital. : The intern was played by Ray Hale in "Day 1 4:00am-5:00am". St. Mark's anesthesiologist is given an amp of epi.]] An anesthesiologist was a member of the St. Mark's surgical team which worked on Janet York when she started flatlining. : The anesthesiologist was played by Ariel Felix in "Day 1 5:00am-6:00am". St. Mark's surgical nurse .]] One of the St. Mark's doctors who operated on Janet York was a surgical nurse. : The surgical nurse was played by Linda Klein in "Day 1 5:00am-6:00am". St. Mark's nurse .]] When Ben tried to smuggle pills to his brother Virgil at St. Mark's detox, he was stopped by Jack Bauer and Claude Davenport. A nurse explained to him that his brother's being taken good care of. : The nurse was played by Norma Maldonado in "Day 1 5:00am-6:00am". Serbian doctor is gone.]] After the Drazens traded Jack Bauer for Alexis, a doctor was summoned to see what was wrong with him. Alexis passed away shortly after arriving at the dock. : The Serbian doctor was played by Josip Kuchan in "Day 1 10:00pm-11:00pm". Day 2 Paula's emergency paramedic body.]] When Paula Schaeffer was severely injured in the Day 2 bombing of CTU Los Angeles, this paramedic stated that her internal bleeding required immediate emergency room surgery. George Mason instead ordered that she be brought back to consciousness, to retrieve critical data which only she knew. The paramedic was dismayed but proceeded, and stared at Mason after Schaeffer died on site. : The paramedic was played by Scotch Ellis Loring in "Day 2 11:00am-12:00pm" and "Day 2 12:00pm-1:00pm". St. Virgil's doctor is abused.]] After being taken to St. Virgil's Kim asked the doctor about Megan's condition. She said that her convulsions were caused by abuse prior to the explosion. The doctor accused Kim, but Kim insisted that it wasn't her. : The doctor was played by Freda Foh Shen in "Day 2 11:00am-12:00pm" and Day 2 1:00pm-2:00pm". Memorable quotes * Doctor: These injuries suggest a possible pattern of physical abuse. * Kim Bauer: You don't think I did this! You don't think I'd hurt her!? * Doctor: I'm going to let the police sort that out. Panorama City HazMat technician : The HazMat technician was played by Max Delgado in "Day 2 11:00am-12:00pm". St. Virgil's nurse A St. Virgil's nurse pulled Gary Matheson out of his daughter's hospital room to get a call from Miguel so Kim could sneak Megan out of the hospital. After finding that his daughter was gone, Gary ordered the nurse to find her. : The nurse was played by Michelle Anne Johnson in "Day 2 1:00pm-2:00pm". District paramedic An ambulance responded to District to transport Lynne Kresge to a nearby hospital. She had accidentally fallen down a stairwell after being pushed away by Jesper Isberg. This medic mentioned Lynne's neurological damage to President David Palmer. : The medic was played by Josh Clark in "Day 2 3:00am-4:00am". Day 3 Virologist A number of virologists arrived with Dr. Nicole Duncan to quarantine the home of Sam and Helen Singer. One of them confirmed to Dr. Duncan that their tests proved the location to be completely clean of the Cordilla virus. : The virologist was played by Keith MacKechnie in "Day 3 3:00pm-4:00pm". Doctor at CTU This doctor tested the blood of Jack Bauer after Ryan Chappelle learned that Jack used heroin to gain the trust of the Salazars. He later treated Nina Myers in an emergency procedure after she impaled herself on the interrogation syringe of Darren Richards. The doctor and at least four others were killed by Nina during her escape attempt. : The doctor was played by Fred Griffith in "Day 3 2:00am-3:00am". Studio City nurse ]] William Cole went to an emergency care facility in Studio City for help with a persistent nosebleed. A nurse there gave him some paperwork to fill out. When Cole saw a news report concerning a deadly outbreak at the hotel where he had just been, he realized he was symptomatic and alerted the nurse. The nurse shouted for Dr. Joyner. She, Cole, and several others were subsequently quarantined. : The nurse was played by Mary Wickliffe in "Day 3 7:00am-8:00am". Day 4 Audrey's medic After Secretary of Defense James Heller and Audrey Raines were rescued from terrorist kidnappers by Jack Bauer and the Marines, a medic working with CTU saw to Audrey. When Jack asked about Audrey's condition, the medic expressed some concern about Audrey's contusions and dehydration. : The medic was played by Taneka Johnson in "Day 4 12:00pm-1:00pm". Day 5 Evelyn Martin's paramedic Evelyn Martin, assistant to the First Lady Martha Logan, suffered a gunshot wound from Christopher Henderson because she had evidence that could bring down his boss, President Charles Logan. With help from Jack Bauer and Wayne Palmer, she escaped from Henderson with her young daughter Amy. They could not get Evelyn to a hospital, however, because Henderson's men were monitoring the emergency lines, waiting to discover her location. With little choice, Bauer and Palmer left Amy alone with her injured mother in a motel room. The young girl called 911 when Evelyn collapsed, and unwittingly gave up their location in the process. Two paramedics arrived to assist. One of them addressed Evelyn by name, and she became cognizant of the danger since her name had been revealed. Not a moment later, Henderson appeared and killed the paramedic and his assistant. He then extracted the location of Bauer and Palmer from Evelyn. : The paramedic was played by Jorge Noa in "Day 5 11:00pm-12:00am". Day 6 Morris O'Brian's doctor ]] When Morris O'Brian was rescued from terrorists at 4332 Florence Avenue, he was returned to CTU Los Angeles for treatment and debriefing. A CTU doctor came to his side in the bullpen to walk him to the clinic. When Morris's ex-wife Chloe, tried to speak to him, the doctor did not stop. After Morris was treated for his extensive torture wounds, the doctor allowed Chloe to enter his room to talk. : The CTU doctor was played by Natalija Nogulich in "Day 6 2:00pm-3:00pm". Logan's paramedic ]] Former President Charles Logan was stabbed near the neck by his ex-wife and former First Lady, Martha Logan, during Day 6. As he was rushed to a nearby hospital, Logan spoke Martha's name longingly and began to flatline. The medic in the back of the ambulance attempted chest compressions on Logan, and shouted to the driver that they were losing him. Logan may have died en route to the hospital, but this is not known for sure. : "Medic #1" was played by James Ellis Lane in "Day 6 6:00pm-7:00pm". Dr. Bradley's assistant A medical assistant was sent to accompany Dr. Bradley from Division to CTU Los Angeles. There, both men spoke with Director Nadia Yassir and then moved on to examine Audrey Raines, who had been interrogated and drugged by Cheng Zhi for a long period of time prior. In the medical clinic, the assistant took note of the injuries on Audrey's body with the doctor. When Dr. Bradley decided to shock Audrey out of her catatonic state, the assistant confirmed at around 1:35am that her vitals were strong enough to proceed. As he prepared her intravenous injection, Jack Bauer entered the room. The assistant attempted to stop Jack, but was knocked flat onto the ground. Jack escaped with Audrey, and after Dr. Bradley pulled an alarm, Nadia, Morris, and Milo observed the clinic exam room video feed where Dr. Bradley tended to his assistant. : Dr. Bradley's assistant was played by Jayson Victor in "Day 6 1:00am-2:00am". See also * More unnamed characters *